He Loves Me, Isn't It?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ichigo suka padaku kan? Dia milikku seorang kan? Kenapa dia lebih memilih orang itu daripada diriku? Kenapa? Lalu apa artinya cincin ini? Teriak Rukia dalam hatinya, menjerit sedih.


Fic yang jadi di tengah-tengah rutinitas sekolah yang menggila *dilindes sama guru-guru*

Hmm.... kalau terasa aneh, gaje, lebayyy.... Anggaplah teserah kalian. Karena Kazuka emang bukan penulis ahli. Baru belajar, baru umur empat belas taon.....

Taappiii..... RnR yao!!!

DISCLAIMER : BLEACH © TITE KUBO

****He Loves Me, Isn't It?****

Rukia duduk dikursi ini. Matanya terpejam, tapi bukan tidur. Otaknya masih mengelak kenyataan yang merasuk di kehidupannya saat ini. Berkata dalam hati, menepis semua hasil penglihatannya tadi pagi hingga tadi siang yang begitu menyakitkan dan ingin membuatnya berlari dari kenyataan yang ada.

Kepalanya kembali tergeleng. Kemudian kedua mata violet Rukia yang masih sendu terbuka, menatap sosok yang terbaring di hadapannya.

"Ichigo, jawab!!!" teriaknya sendirian.

Ichigo tak bisa menjawab. Matanya juga tertutup. Yang bisa menjawab cuma gema suaranya sendiri yang terpantul di dinding ruangan yang sepi ini. Hanya ada dirinya dan Ichigo.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti menangis walaupun hatinya berkeinginan untuk tetap tegar dan menerima kenyataan cintanya.

Ditatapnya jari manis kanannya, dimana ada sebuah benda berwarna keperakan, emas putih yang terpasang manis di jari mungilnya tersebut.

Air matanya tak bisa berhenti meleleh karenanya. Berusaha menghilangkan lagi siluet yang menggores perasaannya dengan dalam dan menyakitkan.

Cincin itu indah sekali. Berhiaskan satu permata indah, berlian kecil. Cantik sekali, terlukiskan rasa cinta yang besar dari yang menyematkannya, penuh dengan kasih sayang yang besar.

"Ichigo…." Katanya pelan, meredakan sisa amarahnya yang terus bercmpur dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Diingatnya lagi kejadian tadi pagi hingga tadi siang. Mencoba membuktikan sendiri kalau yang dilihatnya tadi bukan pernyataan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

Rukia berjalan sendiri di taman itu. Dengan senyum terukir tentunya. Terus memandang cincin di jari manisnya itu. Kilat berliannya yang terpantulkan karena cahaya matahari membuat hatinya tambah merona cerah atas kejadian tepat seminggu yang lalu, yang membuat dirinya tahu, kalau cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi.

Di pagi yang segar dengan hiasan embun yang turut mewarnai semburat oranye pertanda pagi telah dimulai, Rukia menikmati sendiri pemandangan ini. Cuma untuk sekedar melepas lelahnya dari pekerjaan kantor yang menyibukkannya dalam minggu-minggu ini.

Tapi, matanya menangkap sosok favoritnya, sedang berjalan sendiri juga.

Rukia tertegun, serasanya ia tak ada membuat janji dengan Ichigo hari ini. Apa mungkin Ichigo sengaja mendatanginya disini ?

Keinginannya untuk memanggil Ichigo batal, ketika ia menyadari kalau langkah Ichigo tidak terarah kepadanya. Ichigo hanya terus berjalan di tepi jalan raya, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Rukia yang melihat padanya.

"Ichigo…?" ucapnya pelan. Tapi matanya terus tertuju pada si rambut oranye itu, dan tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkah diam-diam di belakang Ichigo.

Terus, terus berjalan, hingga sampai ke suatu tempat yang aneh. Lorong sepi, gelap. Mata violet Rukia memicing, bingung memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Ichigo disini.

"Oh, sudah datang ya? Cepat juga?"

"Aku tidak biasa terlambat dalam janji. Apalagi untukmu." Suara lembut Ichigo terdengar sampai ke telinga Rukia.

Deg. Jantung Rukia berdetak cepat. Darahnya mendesir, mengalir cepat juga. Matanya membulat penuh. Kata-kata itu, dirasanya bermakna lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

"Aku tahu, Kurosaki-kun, kau. . ." kata-kata itu terputus. Rukia tidak dapat melihat wajah wanita itu, karena lorong yang gelap dan jaraknya yang lumayan, berjaga-jaga agar jangan sampai ketahuan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan singgung dia dalam pembicaraan kita."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Nah, sekarang kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Aku pulang dulu."

"Kenapa secepat itu?" cegah Ichigo.

"Aku cuma tidak mau kenangan kita dulu kembali terungkit. Kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Biarlah aku sendiri, menikmati penderitaanku tanpamu."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku begitu menyakitimu."

Rukia berjalan mendekat, memendekkan jarak diantara mereka. Ia semakin penasaran, apa sebenarnya inti dari pembicaraan mereka.

Dan, Rukia sekarang bisa melihat wajah wanita itu. Wanita itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Difokuskannya kembali pendengarannya.

"Biarkan saja. Jangan dianggap. Sudah lama kita putus kan ?"

"Inoue!!"

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki-kun."

Dengan jelas dapat dilihat Rukia wajah Ichigo mendekat pada perempuan itu. Rukia tahu jelas apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo pada wanita itu.

Rukia kesal. Kecemburuannya sudah sampai ke tingkat paling atas. Ditendangnya benda apapun yang berada dihadapan kakinya, membuat keributan agar peristiwa itu tidak terjadi.

Beruntunglah Rukia, Ichigo membatalkan niatnya, dan melihat sekeliling, kalau-kalau ada yang mengawasi mereka. Rukia bersembunyi.

"Kurosaki-kun....." langkah wanita itu mendekat pada Rukia, rupanya keluar dari lorong kecil itu. Rukia menjauh, tapi dalam jangkauan yang menurutnya tak dapat dilihat mereka berdua.

"Tunggu, Inoue!! Bukan maksudku. . .!!" Ichigo mengejar Inoue.

Rukia menggeleng. Dalam keadaan ini pastinya Rukia menganggap Ichigo telah berkhianat padanya. Setetes cairan bening menggenang di ujung warna violet matanya.

Kesetiaan pada Ichigo yang tidak pernah dikhianati ataupun dibalas kebohongan oleh Rukia sekarang harus dibayar dengan ini?

Tidak. Kata Rukia dalam hati, keringat dinginnya mulai menetes, keraguannya kalau itu bukan Ichigo tunangannya mulai muncul.

Tapi mana ada orang yang sama dengan anak itu? Berambut oranye, yang mungkin cuma satu-satunya di jagat raya ini.

"Inoue, tunggu!!" teriak Ichigo, mengejar wanita itu, yang akan menyeberang jalan.

Air mata Rukia merebak, tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Isak tangisnya menyadarkan Ichigo akan keberadaan Rukia.

"Rukia?" pandang Ichigo bingung. Wajahnya nampak agak menyesal dan bingung. Bercelingak-celinguk memilih antara mengejar Inoue ataupun Rukia yang telah berlari.

Sebuah mobil melaju di jalan raya itu, tempat Inoue tepat berada di tengahnya. Wajahnya panik.

"Inoue!!" teriak Ichigo berlari ke arahnya.

Dan, yang tersisa saat itu hanyalah jeritan Rukia.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Rukia mendesah sedih. Diletakkannya tangan di tempat tidur Ichigo, dengan terus meneteskan air mata.

Kenapa Ichigo lebih memilih mengejar orang itu daripada dirinya? Tunangannya sendiri?

Ichigo suka padaku kan? Dia milikku seorang kan? Kenapa dia lebih memilih orang itu daripada diriku? Kenapa? Lalu apa artinya cincin ini? Teriak Rukia dalam hatinya, menjerit sedih.

Rukia melepas cincinnya, kemudian meletakkan di atas meja.

Ditatapnya Ichigo dalam-dalam. Sekarang dia masih belum sadarkan diri, bunyi monitor pembaca kesadarannya tetap menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan normal meski tanpa kesadaran.

"Ichigo, jawab, kau sebenarnya mencintai siapa?" isaknya.

"Kenapa kau mau bertunangan denganku jika masih mencintai dia?!"

"Jawab, bodoh!!"

Rukia pergi dari ruangan itu, menerobos pintu yang terbuka seperempatnya. Ingin menenangkan diri dulu, membebaskan segala pikirannya dari kemarahan.

*****

Sekarang pikiran Rukia telah tenang. Setengahnya ia sudah bisa memaafkan Ichigo dan wanita bernama Inoue itu.

Rukia sedikit heran. Kenapa pintu kamar ini tertutup? Padahal tadi ia tidak menutupnya. Pasti ada seseorang yang memasukinya sementara Rukia pergi.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-kun.... Karena aku, kau mesti menjalani kesulitan ini." Rukia kenal suara wanita ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue.

"Aku cuma bisa memberikan kejujuran padamu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun. Sangat. Kurasa kau yang paling kucintai dalam hidupku. Tapi, kalau tanpa balasan darimu, apalah artinya semua itu?"

Hati Rukia tertusuk. Siapkah ia harus kehilangan Ichigo dari genggamannya?

"Tapi, Kurosaki-kun sudah punya orang yang mencintaimu, dan tentunya kau cintai...." suara isak tangis mulai terdengar.

"Sudahlah, Kurosaki-kun, mungkin kau bukan cinta sejatiku...." Inoue berlari keluar, tanpa mempedulikan Rukia yang mematung di depan pintu.

*****

Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo. Berharap tunangannya ini segera bangun, dan memberikan jawaban pasti akan kejadian pagi tadi.

Hari sudah beranjak ke malam yang larut. Lorong rumah sakit yang biasanya agak ramai dengan cengkerama orang-orang yang lewat kini sudah sepi.

Rukia bertekad tidak akan pulang hingga Ichigo sadar. Kakaknya sudah dihubungi, bahwa ia tidak pulang mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Cuti dari pekerjaan kantornya pun telah didapat.

Mata Rukia kini telah membuka tutup tak karuan. Tubuhnya kelelahan, ditambah dengan kelelahan batin juga. Terus-terusan memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo saat dia bangun nanti, alasan apa yang bisa dibuatnya, dan yang terpenting, bisakah cincin itu kembali berada di jari manisnya?

Dan, dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit Rukia sudah bisa terlelap dari sadarnya. Bersandar pada lemari kecil, berbantalkan pada bagian siku tangannya.

*****

Ruangan ini sudah gelap. Sepi. Yang setia berbunyi hanyalah detak jam dan monitor pemantau itu.

Sepasang mata coklat membuka pelan. Melirik sekeliling, kemudian berusaha bangun.

Rukia masih dalam tidur lelapnya. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun, karena merasakan hangat pada bibirnya, serta genggaman erat pada tangan kirinya.

Rukia membuka mata, dilihatnya wajah Ichigo begitu dekat dengan matanya. Spontan didorongnya Ichigo.

"Kau sudah bangun, Ichigo? Lapar? Biarkan kucarikan makanan sebentar." katanya berdiri, menyalakan lampu, dan membuka lemari es.

"Rukia!!" Ichigo memanggil Rukia yang sepertinya tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa atas perlakuan Ichigo barusan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau lihat kejadian tadi pagi kan? Aku dan Inoue?"

Rukia menunduk sebentar. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir sejenak untuk menentukan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Eh, kejadian apa?" Rukia berpura-pura, namun kebohongan yang tergores diwajahnya tak bisa disembunyikan dengan kata-kata apapun.

Ichigo tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku kali ini, Rukia."

Rukia memalingkan wajah. Tidak mau air matanya yang hampir tumpah lagi terlihat oleh Ichigo.

"Kau belum pernah kuceritakan tentang masa laluku bersama dia...." Ichigo menyusun bantalnya menjadi tinggi, dan bersandar disitu.

"Kau lebih memilih siapa? Aku atau dia?" nada bicara Rukia berubah sinis.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Ichigo!!"

"Diam!! Dengarkan aku dulu!! Baru kau bisa marah padaku sesukamu."

Rukia tertegun. Seumur hidupnya ia mengenal Ichigo baru sekali ini ia melihat ekspresi Ichigo yang seperti itu. Rukia pun meraih kursi, dan kembali duduk diam mendengarkan.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, tepatnya waktu aku SMA, ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dia bilang dia sudah menyukaiku sejak kecil, karena kami memang sahabat sejak kecil. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya rasa cinta padanya. Aku menerimanya hanya karena kasihan." Ichigo menjeda pembicaraannya.

Rukia tetap menunduk.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya seperti menyia-nyiakan dia. Segala cintanya tidak kubalas."

"Lantas kenapa tadi pagi kau...."

"Kami putus tepatnya tahun lalu. Dan kemarin dia mengajakku bertemu. Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami kan?"

Rukia cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bersikap seperti itu cuma karena aku takut kena karma. Karma karena telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyukaiku. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai disia-siakan oleh orang yang sangat kucintai." Ichigo memandang Rukia. Dalam dan mampu menyentuh hati.

"Kamu masih mencintainya?"

"Suka saja tidak pernah. Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku menerimanya waktu itu hanya karena kasihan padanya, tanpa rasa cinta. Perlakuanku tadi pagi hanyalah supaya dia tidak membenciku. Kau bisa paham kan, Rukia?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia memang harus percaya bahwa yang disukai dan yang dicintai Ichigo hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Ichigo mengambil cincin Rukia yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Kemudian mengisyaratkan Rukia untuk mendekat padanya.

"Pakai lagi cincinnya ya?" Ichigo memakaikan cincin itu kembali di jari manis kanan Rukia. Kemudian mengecup dahi Rukia dengan lembut dan terkesan penuh kasih sayang.

"Cuma kaulah yang kucintai saat ini. Dan aku berharap itu untuk selamanya, dan kau menjadi milikku." Ichigo memegang tengkuk Rukia, mendekatkan Rukia pada wajahnya. Dan menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir mungil Rukia.

-OWARI-

"Dasar, kenapa sih yang namanya Kazuka ini bikinnya yang OneShot melulu??!!"

Pasti pertanyaan itu yang muncul di benak kalian tiap kali liat nama Kazuka nampang di fandom Bleach....

Harap maklum, soalnya Kazuka masi bingung tentang ide MultiChap....

Kalo ada ide pasti Kazuka bikin yang MultiChap.....

RnR ya!! Wajibbb!!! *digilas*


End file.
